


bedroom hymns

by badgerterritory



Series: sth/hth [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, no real sex since i can't write smut but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa comes home and does stuff with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedroom hymns

Grace glanced up from Spotty (a small white kitten with black spots on her face) as Rosa came in, slinging her jacket off and grabbing the beer Grace had pulled from the fridge when Rosa texted that she was heading home. She knew that Rosa was having some trouble with one of her cases, so she didn’t say anything as Rosa sat down next to her. She just handed over Spotty and cuddled in, knowing Rosa would say what she needed to when she was ready. Rosa began grudgingly petting the kitten as she slowly relaxed.

Rosa put on some violent show, which Grace quickly changed to a nature documentary, which was accepted. Eventually she said, “This guy’s way too good at leaving no evidence. It’s annoying.”

Grace grabbed Rosa’s hand and said, “He’s gonna slip up eventually. And when he does, you’ll get him. If you wanted, I could be there in my skimpy cheerleading costume.”

The tiniest of smiles rewarded Grace. “Maybe. Although it’d be pretty mean to get me all riled up when I can’t do anything about it.”

The kitten was set aside and soothed with a pet, and then Rosa straddled Grace, looking down at her and biting her bottom lip. “I am imagining you in that stupid costume,” Rosa murmured, “that little cheerleader costume,” and her hips started shifting, rolling forward and backward, and Grace groaned at the feeling and pulled Rosa down and kissed her and, basically, her thoughts could be summed up as: _Hell yeah._ How did she get such a hot person to date her?

(Like, Grace had dated plenty of hot women before, trans and cis, but Rosa was one of the most gorgeous. Number two. Number one was her high school sweetheart and partner in transition, who grew up to be a model successful enough to turn down the shitty gigs.)

“Stop thinking,” Rosa murmured. “I’m kissing you and it’s really insulting that you can think right now.”

Grace laughed and kissed and dug her fingers into Rosa’s hips, and then she decided to move things to the bedroom. It took quick reflexes to keep one of the cats from getting into the bedroom, which was not open for animals, but they were quickly alone. “Get on the bed,” Grace ordered. “I’m gonna go down on you until you can’t see straight, and then we’re gonna take a nap, and then I’m gonna make dinner, and then I’m probably gonna go down on you again, and you’re going to go to work and catch that guy tomorrow.”

Rosa grinned. “I like that plan.” She let Grace gently push her onto the bed. Grace observed her girlfriend, briefly. She was spread out lazily, still in her work clothes, waiting for Grace. She was also really, really attractive, and Grace couldn’t wait anymore, she tugged impatiently at Rosa’s shirt until it was off, then kissed her.

“I can’t touch your boobs,” Grace pouted, fingers tracing Rosa’s bra. “Get naked.”

(They usually made love very differently; Grace liked to take her time and play and Rosa liked to get off fast and usually kinky as hell. They tended to find happy mediums, and sometimes they wanted it the other’s way.)

Rosa was quickly entirely naked, and Grace wasted no time. She kissed Rosa’s neck a little, kissed down and nuzzled and smooched and sucked her breasts, kept kissing down until she was between her girlfriend’s legs, and there she put her years of experience to use. She actually got Rosa to make noise, which didn’t always happen, and then they cuddled for a while.

After they got up, Rosa made dinner, and then Grace went down on her in the kitchen. (After wiping down the surface and her mouth, which Rosa watched with amusement. She didn’t say that it wasn’t very sexy, like she did most of the time Grace insisted on safety.)

Once Grace was done, Rosa kissed her (after Grace quickly wiped her face with her sleeve) and murmured, “You want me to do you now?”

Grace briefly considered, but shook her head. She was feeling dysphoric, and didn’t like using any of her toys while she was in that sort of mood. Instead, they cuddled until ten, watching TV and occasionally smooching.

(After another morning session filled with toys, Rosa went into the office feeling way better than she had leaving it. She caught the criminal who was giving her so much trouble, and she even smiled, remembering the night previous and frightening most of her coworkers.)


End file.
